headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Avengers Annual 6
rez | inkers = Mike Esposito; Duffy Vohland; John Tartaglione | cover artists = Jack Kirby | cover inker = Dan Adkins | colorists = Petra Goldberg | letterers = Joe Rosen; Shelly Leferman | editors = Gerry Conway | previous = ''Avengers'' Annual #5 | next = ''Avengers'' Annual #7 }} Avengers Annual #6 is the sixth yearly anniversary edition of the Avengers comic book series published by Marvel Comics. This issue contains two stories, which were edited by Gerry Conway. The first story is "No Final Victory!", which was written by Conway and illustrated by George P rez. It was inked by Mike Esposito, Duffy Vohland and John Tartaglione. The story was colored by Petra Goldberg and lettered by Joe Rosen and Shelly Leferman. The second story, "Night Vision!", was written by Scott Edelman and illustrated by Herb Trimpe, with coloring by Irene Vartanoff and lettering by Irving Watanabe. The cover art illustration for this issue was composed by Jack Kirby with Dan Adkins on inks. This issue shipped with a November, 1976 cover date and carries a cover price of 50 cents per copy (US). "No Final Victory!" Appearances * Avengers :* Beast, Hank McCoy :* Captain America, Steve Rogers :* Iron Man, Tony Stark :* Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff :* Vision :* Wasp, Janet van Dyne :* Yellowjacket, Hank Pym * Edwin Jarvis * Whizzer, Robert Frank * Wonder Man, Simon Williams * General Jacob Pollock * Living Laser, Arthur Parks * Nuklo, Robert Frank, Jr. * Black Bolt, Blackagar Boltagon * Crystal Amaquelin * Quicksilver, Pietro Maximoff * Reed Richards * Triton * Future Man * Isbisa, Simon Meke * Madame Death * Miss America, Madeline Joyce * Avengers * Royal Family of the Inhumans * United States Army * Ants * Humans * Altered humans * Inhumans * Mutants * Robots * California :* Los Angeles County ::* Los Angeles ::* Pacific Palisades * New York :* New York City :* Manhattan :* Avengers Mansion * Earth-712 * Captain America's shield * Iron Man armor MK V * Serpent Crown * Avengers Quinjet * Armored flight * Energy projection * Flight * Radiation emission * Super-speed * Superhuman agility * Superhuman strength "Night Vision!" "Night Vision!" is a Vision solo story. * Writer - Scott Edelman * Penciler - Herb Trimpe * Inker - Herb Trimpe * Colorist - Irene Vartanoff * Letterer - Irving Watanabe * Editor - Gerry Conway Appearances * Vision * Whirlwind, Dave Cannon * Cama * Crespi * Mulligan * New York City Police Department * Humans * Robots * New York :* New York City * Truck * Density control * Energy projection * Physical rotation Notes & Trivia * The events from this issue take place in between ''Avengers'' #153 and ''Avengers'' #154. * This is the second appearance of General Jacob Pollock. He appeared last in ''Avengers'' #151. He appears next in ''Marvel Two-In-One'' #51. * The Living Laser makes reference to Lemuria in this issue. * Tony Stark is referenced in "Night Vision!", but does not make an appearance. Reprints * "No Final Victory!" is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Avengers Epic Collection: The Final Threat :* Avengers Legends :* Avengers Visionaries :* Avengers: The Private War of Dr. Doom * "Night Vision!" is reprinted in the following volumes: :* Avengers: The Private War of Dr. Doom Appearances lists Characters * Arthur Parks appearances * Blackagar Boltagon appearances * Crystal Amaquelin appearances * Dave Cannon appearances * Edwin Jarvis appearances * Future Man appearances * Hank McCoy appearances * Hank Pym appearances * Jacob Pollock appearances * Janet van Dyne appearances * Madame Death appearances * Madeline Joyce appearances * Pietro Maximoff appearances * Reed Richards appearances * Robert Frank appearances * Robert Frank, Jr. appearances * Simon Meke appearances * Simon Williams appearances * Steve Rogers appearances * Tony Stark appearances * Triton appearances * Vision appearances * Wanda Maximoff appearances Locations * Avengers Mansion appearances * Earth-712 appearances Items * Captain America's shield appearances * Iron Man armor MK V appearances * Serpent Crown appearances Vehicles * Avengers Quinjet appearances Organizations * Avengers appearances * New York City Police Department appearances * United States Army appearances Races * Altered humans appearances * Inhumans appearances * Mutants appearances Super-powers * Armored flight appearances * Density control appearances * Energy projection appearances * Flight appearances * Physical rotation appearances * Probability manipulation appearances * Radiation emission appearances * Super-speed appearances * Superhuman agility appearances * Superhuman strength appearances Miscellaneous * Robots appearances Recommended Reading See also External Links * * * * Category:Avengers Annual Vol 1 Category:1976/Comic issues Category:November, 1976/Comic issues Category:Gerry Conway/Editor-in-Chief Category:Gerry Conway/Editor Category:Jack Kirby/Cover artist Category:Dan Adkins/Cover inker Category:Irving Watanabe/Cover letterer Category:Gerry Conway/Writer Category:George Perez/Penciler Category:Mike Esposito/Inker Category:Duffy Vohland/Inker Category:John Tartaglione/Inker Category:Petra Scotese/Colorist Category:Joe Rosen/Letterer Category:Shelly Leferman/Letterer Category:Scott Edelman/Writer Category:Herb Trimpe/Penciler Category:Herb Trimpe/Inker Category:Irene Vartanoff/Colorist Category:Irving Watanabe/Letterer Category:Comic issues with appearances lists Category:Comic issues with crew categories